One night at Funbari inn
by one guy
Summary: Manta starts liking Tamao.


**One night at Funbari inn**

_The rights to the manga and anime „Shaman king" belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. It is not allowed to use my story for commercial purposes without the permission of this person._

_I do not intend to insult or make any other damage to Hiroyuki Takei._

I don't know. I actually didn't even notice how it happened. I started liking Tamao.

Now I sit surrounded by all of my friends in the dining room at night. Slowly I am putting rice in my mouth and all of Ryu's, Yoh's, Horohoro's and others' jokes, loud talking, gestures, faces look like a mild, colourful background. A background to her. They are like clouds around the sun, like frames of a picture.

Tamao is quietly eating her rice with her eyes looking down. Shyness is a very pretty feature of her. And when she is with someone... Very considerate and friendly with everyone. Such a sweet girl. And looks very breakable, sensitive. Like a statue of thin porcelain or a wounded kitty... There is a wish to take care of her, protect her. I look at Tamao and feel such a soft lightness.

I should tell her something. Just not in front of others. It's hard in front of others. The guys. They would laugh. A little immature. I don't know what I should say. Maybe just what I feel. Simply. I wish we would be together. Why not? We're quite similar: both little comunicative, unresolute, broad-minded...

'What are you looking at this way, little man?' I hear Ryu's voice and get a little scared.

I was so deep in thought. I even forgot to eat.

'At nothing.' I answer. 'I was just thinking.'

I continue putting rice in my mouth.

It's already past supper. Everybody have went where they needed. I am walking in silence. There's little light. I am going by the outside door. I know that Tamao likes to sit in front of the inn at nights. She likes watching the stars. And the sky is not clouded today. I could find her. It's a good chance to be just the two of us.

I go outside into the dark blue beddings. Here Tamao sits. She slowly turns her head and smiles:

'Hi, Manta.'

'Hello, Tamao.'

I close the outside door and sit near to her with my heart pounding very fast.

I don't dare to say it so fast…

'It's a bright night today, isn't it?' I ask.

Poundpoundpoundpound. I am nervous.

'Uh–huh.' Answers.

And somehow I find the stars very beautiful tonight, too. So bright. They're beautiful. Beautiful like Tamao…

Like Tamao…

Suddenly thoughts start running to my head. Like a pack of wolves. Like a furious army of enemies. And the beat of my heart slows down.

Like Tamao… Indeed she has a big outer beauty, too. That gentle pink hair, dark purple eyes like sweet grapes, light skin and the face, the figure like a Godess's. It would be hard to find someone similar to her. She could put a spell on anyone. If she just wanted. Ryu. But why does she need that unserious guy? Chocolove, Horohoro, Lyserg (and he's handsome), Ren… Then what does she need me for?

I feel like I'm getting deep in something. My trembling joy is slowly closing its eyes.

Tamao doesn't dare to start the conversation.

She could have Yoh. Wait, no. He loves Anna. Just a minute. Why didn't I think about this before? Tamao must like Yoh. She shines so much when he complements on her cooking, blushes so deeply when they are talking. I should have figured that out earlier. I feel that something heavy is pressing my heart more and more. Yoh. So cheerful, friendly, kind. And tall, handsome, athletic, strong. A great guy. Not like me: small, round, quite improportional, cowardly, funny. The pressure on the inside. And it seems like there's something in my throat. Why be with me? Something's with my eyes… That's never going to happen. If I tell her what I feel to her, it would hurt both of us. She wouldn't be able to tell me the same. And she would feel very sorry for me. Double pain. I'd better keep everything to myself. That's for the best. I feel my eyes getting a little wet. We will never be together. Despair and sadness is painfully stabbing me.

'Is something wrong?' I suddenly hear Tamao's soft voice.

She must have noticed my sad face.

'Nothing.' I say trying to sound calm.

It seems that a tear will soon run down my cheek. I try to hold it. I rise seeing Tamao looking at me with a corner of my eye.

'I'm just very tired.' I start talking again, swallow my spit. 'That's all.'

I turn around, go to the house and say trying to talk softly and calmly:

'Good-night.'

'Good-night.' She answers.

It's hard to understand what the tone of Tamao's voice was, what she was thinking about.

I climb the dark stairs, the view is blurry, cheeks are soggy.

Everything is in the hug of night and darkness. And I'm also beneath my sheet. The pillow's a little wet. I'm so pathetic. We will never be together. And Tamao will not be with Yoh but maybe it doesn't hurt her that much because she has known about his and Anna's feelings towards each other for long. We're alone. We can't help each other. But it's easier for Tamao. I'm laying in a bath of sadness. So what should I do now? How will I live further?


End file.
